


00:00:00:00

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, No beta we die like the channel, Non-graphic discussion of death, unusannusisoverparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: The final moments of Goodbye. The last moments of Unus Annus.
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	00:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching the stream and another video. So excuse the rushed nature of it

Time is inevitable.

Ever marching forward.

Unable to pause, unable to stop.

A lie. Deception.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He was trying to deceive himself, just like he had warned others against. There is no pause, but there is a stop. An end. The End.

The ticking down of the timer is echoing in his ears, in his heart.

When it stops, so does his time. So does the time of his friend, his partner in crime.

Annus holds out a black rose, and Unus takes it with trembling fingers. Tucking it into his hair. Hand gripping his suit lapel, before smoothing over the patterned fabric. A nervous tick. A calming motion. Only the man in black could know.

The past year wasn't long enough to know for certain. But A year was all they had. No way to reset, no way to pause.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The flowers are reflected on the casket in front of them. Catching the movement of the arm reaching towards them.

Unus returns the motion, with a white rose. His earring glints, when he tilts his head with a soft smile. Warm fingers pull the stem from cold fingers.

Fear is stealing the heat and light from Unus. Offering his friend a smile, he also tucks the rose behind his ear.

They may not be wearing the other's colors, but they're here. They were here.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

So much they could have done, so much more that they wanted to squeeze from the time that they had left.

No time for those thoughts now. No time to lose.

Only moments left now.

"-Scared." The sound that escaped him was breathy, like his voice had fled him and left him behind. Finding freedom that they couldn't afford.

Annus grimaces, he knew, can see it in his eyes, the tremor in his shoulders. He knew that much about Unus, he could proudly say that much.

"It's fine. We'll still be here. Even after we're gone."

Wet eyes blink at him, in time to that god awful ticking.

"We'll live in their hearts. As long as one person has a single item from the past year. We will keep on living. Further beyond."

A wet laugh. "You're right. So right."

"We need to be proud of ourselves. Of what we accomplished. Of surviving beyond our physical forms."

A gentle nod. "Yeah."

Holding out his hand to his friend, they may have not held hands, and said that they wouldn't. But offering this last bit of comfort and support, really drives home that they are human.

That they are not immune to death. To the feelings it brings forth.

A cold hand wraps around his, both sets of eyes locked onto the clock. Tears slowly dripping over, shooting stars dropping over the ledge. Falling into the abyss yawning before them.

00:00:00:03 (Tick.)

00:00:00:02 (Tock.)

00:00:00:01 (Tick.)

00:00:00:00 (Tock.)

Silence. Echoing silence.

Sweet peace, of the eternal.

Living on, from beyond.

That's what it means to go further beyond after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more of these two? Probably. I have many ideas. Badger me for them


End file.
